1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a semiconductor chip carrier package. More particularly, the invention pertains to a carrier package for support of a VLSI semiconductor chip to enable mounting to a substrate such as a printed circuit board.
2. Background Discussion
Typical ECL VLSI carrier package designs are constructed of a ceramic material or printed circuit board material in a pin-grid array configuration. With existing package designs difficulty has been encountered in controlling such parameters as inductance and heat dissapation with these packages, particularly in connection with high speed ECL circuitry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved semiconductor chip carrier package that is characterized by improved electrical performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved semiconductor chip carrier package that is characterized by a reduction in pin count.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved semiconductor chip carrier package that is provided with an integral heat sink and thermal button for semiconductor chip carrier support and heat sinking.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved semiconductor chip carrier package that has a design that minimizes signal lengths and enables placement of the power pins at the periphery, outside of the signal pins.